


The Mothering Type

by thecarlysutra



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not the mothering type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mothering Type

  
She wasn’t the mothering type.

Babies were gross—they always had fluids coming out of somewhere, and they would stick anything in their mouths—and needy, always crying or grabbing at you with their grubby little mitts. And, more importantly, with a baby around, you could never be the center of attention. And Cordelia Chase did not play second fiddle, especially not to someone who hadn’t even mastered bowel control yet.

She wasn’t the mothering type.

“I’m not your mommy,” Cordelia cooed, glancing over at Connor. The baby, on its back on Angel’s bed, watched her with his huge blue eyes as she folded his teeny tiny onesies. “I’d try to explain it to you, but your daddy’s kind of a slut, and the chart is allllll the way downstairs.”

Connor gurgled, and attempted a smile. It came out kind of crooked and wrong, not that dissimilar from when his father tried the expression. Cordelia couldn’t help but laugh, and she couldn’t resist tickling Connor’s belly to make the grin widen and widen.

The baby howled with laughter. Cordelia breathed took a deep breath, composed herself. She went back to her folding.

“I am not the mothering type,” she said.  



End file.
